A Masked Surprise
by YuugisGirl
Summary: When he went into the after life Yugi's soul was shattered. What is life without the one you love? And who is that guy in the mask! One-shot! Halloween Fic! Puzzleshipping goodness! YYxY


A/N: Alight, well Halloween is tomorrow and I really felt like writing some cute puzzleshipping stuff. So the idea for this story just kind of popped into my head! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: No own. Never did. Stop asking!

A Masked Surprise

"Yugi!" a slightly exasperated voice cried causing several heads to swivel around, their owners starring curiously at the source of the noise. Said teen jumped, spiky head snapping up as he gazed wildly around. "What?!" he said, almost slurring the word as he shook off the day dream he'd been enraptured by. The tall brunette that sat across from him and rolled her sapphire eyes in an agitated manner. "I was _trying _to talk to you while you were making 'gaga eyes' at the window!" Anzu said irritably, folding her arms across her chest and glaring down at him. "Sorry Anzu-chan…" the smaller, amethyst eyed teen muttered, feeling his face get very hot. The taller's eyes softened as she noticed the rosy blush that now painted her companions cheeks. "You were thinking about _him _again weren't you?" she whispered softly, giggling as the scarlet blush intensified.

"I have no idea who you're talking about." Yugi said in a flat, unconvincing tone. Both teens knew he was lying and neither voiced the fact. An image of a sharp, chiseled face framed by golden locks swam to the forefront of Yugi's mind. He imagined running his fingers through the silky mane of red-violet trimmed ebony spikes the sprouted form the beautiful head. Pictured the intense, crimson eyes locked with his own, as the perfect mouth whispered "Aibou…"

"Yugi!" Anzu cried again, startling him out of his revelry. "I'm sorry Anzu…" he whispered again, his blush deepening past the red tips of his wild hair. "As I was _saying_." Anzu said, trying to keep her friends mind from wandering back to the realm of waking dreams. "When is the Halloween Party you said you were hosting? I was wondering if I could help you and your grandpa set up."

"Oh." The smaller teen said, remembering the festivities he and his grandfather had arranged for the holiday. "We're having it on Halloween night." Yugi muttered. "I'm sure Grandpa would love the help."

"I'd be happy to oblige." Anzu said, flashing him one of her perfect 'Anzu smiles', before turning around in her seat to listen as the professor began their lesson.

* * *

The bell rang and the students hurriedly shoved their books into their bags before bolting out of the classroom, the predictable pile up at the door preceding the departure. A familiar fluffy blonde head emerged from the crowd, swiftly followed by a pointy haired brunette. "Hey Yug!" Joey drawled, throwing an arm around his short friends shoulder and grinning sloppily at him. "Hey Jonouchi, Honda." The spiky haired youth smiled up at his two friends.

"I'll see you tomorrow night Yugi!" a familiar voice called from the front of the room. Yugi turned to see Anzu giving him an almost seductive wink before disappearing through the classroom door.

"Hey…" Jonouchi smirked, elbowing his friend playfully in the ribs and raising his eyebrows suggestively. "What are _you_ two doing tomorrow night?" he said teasingly, causing Yugi's face to flush crimson.

"_Nothing_!" the shorter practically barked instantly squelching the chuckles of his two friends. "She's just coming over to help set up decorations for the party! That's it!" Yugi shouted angrily, roughly shoving his books unceremoniously into his bag.

"Geez! Sorry Yug!" Jonouchi mumbled, taken a back and looking slightly hurt.

The spiky haired teen just rolled his eyes. "Why is it that you two always have to make it seem like Anzu and I have a thing! We don't! End of story!"

"Well Yugi, she obviously likes you and we just assumed you liked her back, especially after that gigantic crush you used to have on her!" Honda replied hotly.

Yugi's face turned an even deeper shade of red and his eyes lit up with anger. "Well I don't like her anymore so just drop it!" his voice cracked on the last note as he felt hot tears well up in the corners of his eyes.

Titling his chin so that his blonde bangs concealed his expression, the small teen whispered "I haven't liked anyone since he…" the statement was left unfinished, but his companions didn't need him to go on. They knew exactly who their little friend was speaking of. Honda and Jonouchi's hard expressions instantly melted and the blonde wrapped a comforting arm around the shorter's shoulders. "We're sorry Yugi…we didn't mean to…" "I'm fine." Yugi whispered hurriedly, whipping his eyes on the sleeves of his coat and flashing his friends a watery smile.

"What's taking you guys so long?! Lunch started ten minutes ago!" the trio looked up to see Anzu's brown head poking through the doorway, blue eyes scrutinizing them curiously.

"Coming!" the three said in unison, before throwing their bags over their shoulders and sprinting out the door.

* * *

Yugi gazed at the mirror, amethyst eyes raking his reflection. In place of his usual school uniform was an open necked white shirt, with sleeves that billowed out like sails in a gale around his thin arms. He wore long black pants that hugged his legs snuggly and thick brown boots that traveled up to his knees. (A/N: -drools-) He scrutinized the outfit closely once more, before snapping an eye patch over the left side of his face and completing the image. 'All and all I look like a pretty good pirate.' Yugi thought to himself, turning to examine his reflection from a different angle. The action placed a vivid memory of a slightly younger Yugi gazing uncertainly at his image in a small mirror.

"_I don't know." Yugi said softly, adjusting the chain that now hung around his neck. "It's not really my style."_

_The figure beside him laughed, crimson eyes sparkling as he too gazed at the smaller's reflection. "I think you look great."_

"_Doesn't it seem a bit…much? The amethyst eyed teen asked glancing up at his counter part._

_A low chuckle escaped the other's lips. "Nonsense! I don't think you're wearing enough! Maybe we could add some bracelets…"_

Yugi smiled at the image in his head and his hand moved unconsciously to the area where the Millennium Puzzle once lay. However, as his fingers reached the spot, the felt nothing but the thin cotton of his shirt. Tears welled up in his eyes once more as his hand fisted into the shirt. "Mou hitori no boku." He whispered, the tears making tracks down the sides of his face.

"Yugi!" a voice called, startling him out of his revelry. "Where are you? I need you to help finish setting up!"

"Sorry Anzu-chan! I'm coming!" Yugi cried hurriedly, glancing to make sure he was presentable before heading out the door.

* * *

Wild music blared obnoxiously in Yugi's ears as he forced his way through the tangled mass of dancing bodies. "Excuse me, pardon me." He muttered when he accidentally trod upon someone's foot. He finally extracted himself from the crowd and breathed a sigh of relieve before heading towards the front door.

"Hey Honda!" he said cheerfully as he caught sight of his friend. The taller smiled. "Hey Yugi! Great costume!" he said gesturing at Yugi's outfit. "Thanks!" Yugi said brightly, fingering the ends of his puffy shirt. "You make a pretty convincing zombie too." He added, noticing brunette's green-painted skin, torn clothing, and fake cuts. The other laughed, stepping into the house and gazing around. "Wow, got yourself a real crowd!" he commented appreciatively, smacking his short friend on the back." I never knew you were this popular." "Being King of Games does count for something." Yugi giggled and watched as the brunette turned and melted into the thronging mass of people.

It had been a nice turn out. A good portion of the school had shown up. Yugi smiled and gazed around. Anzu stood in her Barbie doll outfit, chatting away animatedly to Otogi who had come dressed as warrior. Honda had managed to locate Shizuka and the two were talking avidly about Shizuka bright pink geisha costume. Joey, in his full werewolf garb, sat beside his blue eyed boyfriend Kiaba on the sofa, teasing him about his lack of costume, the taller arguing that dressing up on Halloween was a stupid tradition, fit for lesser mortal, unlike himself. Mai stood in the center of the room in her leather vampire attire, dancing and twirling about with Ryou who wore long white robes, white golden wings and a sparkling halo upon his brow. And Mokuba and Rebecca sat in the corner, throwing bits of candy at random passers by and giggling profusely at he enraged victim's reactions.

Yugi smiled and whirled around as he heard the door bell sound. "Coming!" he called, pushing his way past the dancers and reaching for the knob. As he pulled open the door he saw a figure wearing a long dark cape the brushed the floor at his feet. The stranger was garbed in a white dress shirt and tight leather pants. A black mask covered his eyes a black feather hat stood atop his head. "Umm…hello?" Yugi said confusedly as the figure strode into the house without uttering a single word. "Who are you?" Yugi asked. The stranger did not reply, but walked past him and disappeared into the crowd! "Hey!" Yugi screeched indignantly after him, but the masked figure was long gone.

Sighing, Yugi strode over to the snack table and popped open a can grape soda. Sipping on the carbonated beverage, Yugi gazed around the room. Suddenly a figure came hurtling out of the crowd and slammed right into him, sending his soda squirting all over his shirt. "Great!" Yugi cursed in a low hiss as the runner lifted himself from atop the smaller teen. "I got soda all over my shirt!" he glanced up to see the masked figure from before had been the one to crash into him and was rapidly disappearing back into the crowd. "Hey!" Yugi called angrily at his retreating form. "Aren't you going to say something!"

The figure turned and called "Yeah…purple is a good color on you!" he smirked and headed back into the crowd.

Rage bubbled up inside Yugi and his stood up furiously grabbing a napkin from the table and rubbing furiously at the violet blotch that now covered the front of his shirt, his anger completely overriding the familiar trigger the stranger's voice had sparked within him. After a few minutes of frantic scrubbing, Yugi gave it up as a bad job and turned his attention back to the party, arms folded over his chest to conceal the lilac stain. Everyone around the room seemed to have paired up in the time Yugi had spent cleaning his shirt. Couples sat in all corners of the room, talking, laughing, making out. At the far end of the room Anzu and Otogi stood, so tightly wrapped around each other that you could not distinguish one from the other. The shear "couple- ness" of it all a woke a stabbing pain within Yugi's heart. Hot tears were threatening to over flow. He couldn't stay here.

Yugi made a mad dash for the stairs, knocking over several unhappy dancers in his rush as warm liquid began to slide down his cheeks.

He traversed the stairs in two giant leaps, flung open the door to his bedroom, stepped out of the open window and ascended the latter that led to the roof of the Game Shop. He walked over to the railing, gazing out at the horizon, the entire of Domino City lay, outlined by the lights of the buildings. Resting his head atop his folded arms, Yugi let tears flow freely as memories of a crimson eyed youth washed over him. 'Why did he have to leave?!' the teen mentally screamed. "Mou hitori no boku." He whispered.

"Yes?" a deep voice called from behind him. Yugi whirled around to see the masked figure from before leaning casually against the railing behind him, the moonlight reflecting off his shadowy form.

"What?" Yugi said, confusion and fear flooding through him. 'What did this guy want!'

He took a step back as the smirking figure inched forward, unfastening the cape and letting it flow freely down his shoulders. As the stranger drew nearer Yugi realized that his back was now pinned against the railing. He had no where to run.

The figure traversed the few feet between them and leaned against the smaller, now trembling teen, brushing a finger along the side of his face. Yugi shivered and shied away from the touch. "Why are you scared?" the masked one asked, bringing his thumb up to caress Yugi's cheek.

"C-Cause I h-have n-no idea w-who y-you a-are." Yugi muttered voice trembling fiercely with the force of his nerves.

"Actually aibou, I think you know me quite well."

"Ai…" the rest of Yugi's question trailed away as the figure reached up and lifted the mask from his face to reveal a pair of bright crimson eyes.

"Yami!" the smaller screamed as his darker half removed the feathered hat so that his wild hair was now visible.

"Yami!" Yugi screeched again, complete joy radiating through his voice. He reached up to wrap his arms around the other, but felt, instead, a pair of warm lips press soundly against his own. Yugi was shocked into immobilization for a moment before he felt himself sink deep into the kiss, amethyst eyes slowly closing.

After a few minutes the two broke apart, and Yugi could feel a strong heat creeping up into his face. "Ummm…." He muttered, feeling his other self's arms snake around his waist. "Did you miss me?" Yami whispered in that deep voice Yugi had craved to hear for far too long. "Everyday." The smaller replied with a smile.

"So how did you…?" Yugi asked gesturing at Yami's solid form. "I thought you were…you know…gone… forever."

Yami laughed that deep baritone laugh that made Yugi go weak at the knees and whispered. "The Ishtars are very powerful people." "Ahhh…" Yugi said not needing anymore of an explanation.

"You look…umm…nice…" Yugi muttered, feeling his face heat up once more. Why was he acting like this?!

Yami trailed a finger across Yugi's shirt and smiled. "So do you my little koi." Yugi's face flashed brighter than a neon sign.

Yami eyes met Yugi's and for a moment the two gazed fixedly at each other, neither moving, neither breathing. Finally Yugi whispered "You ruined my shirt." "What?" Yami asked. "You ruined my shirt." Yugi said, pointing towards the large violet blotch in the middle of his chest.

This, for some inexplicable reason made Yami howl with uncontrolled mirth. Yugi stared quizzically at him, before joining in. The two laughed long and hard. Yugi finally managed to get his laugh to subside to a controllable giggle and looked up to see Yami gazing intensely at him. "What can I say." The taller chuckled pulling Yugi closer to him. "Purple is definitely your color." And then their lips met.

* * *

A/N: Well that didn't come out as well as I intended…oh well…I still hope you liked it! Please review and have a happy Halloween!


End file.
